


Ice skating

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorkiness, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Musing over the past, just double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Ice skating

“Feels weird being back here, doesn’t it?” Adrien giggled as Luka kneeled in front of him and tied up his skate’s laces.

Luka glanced around the familiar ice skating rink and sighed.

“We were idiots back then.” His mind flashed to him being in a similar position with Marinette Dupin-Cheng, last year. Adrien screwed his face up as he remembered being in the exact position with Kagami Tsuguri the year before.

“All of us were.” Adrien nodded his head towards the entrance. Luka held the half done bow carefully still as he looked over his shoulder. Walking into the Ice rink, skates in hand were none other than Marinette and Kagami, Fingers intertwined and loving smiles on their faces.

“About time.” Luka muttered under his breath but Adrien heard him anyway and let out a laugh.

“Don’t be nasty, Luka.” He chuckled. “It took us our sweet time for all this happen.” He mentioned between them, making Luka turn back around fully. “And we were bros to begin with. Unlike the girls, they got off to a rocky start, they needed to form a friendship before a relationship.”

“Now who’s fault was that?” Luka teased as he finally finished the last bow.

“Hey! I didn’t realise I was an apparent chick magnet, okay?” Adrien laughed as he gestured to his body. Luka stood up, chuckled at his idiot of a boyfriend and offered him his hand.

“Come on you dork.” Adrien took his hand. “Let’s see if the girls wanna double date for old times sakes!” They started walking towards the girls that were down the other side of the benches and hadn’t seemed to notice them yet.


End file.
